Użytkownik:Jakubkongu
Hej wszystkim. Nazywam się Kuba. Mam 14 lat ( rocznikowo 15 bo jestem z listopada). Moje ulubione bionicle to każdy zielony bionicl (oprócz gorast mistika bo z 2008/2 najbardziej lubię tahu mistika) a szczególnie to kongu (inika i mahri), lewa(w każdej formie), gresh i vastus Zbieram Bionicle praktycznie od początku, ale zakończyłem zbiór w 2008 Moim pierwszym Bioniclem był tahnok-va. Potem zbierałem je już po kolei. Ostatnim zaś kongu mahri. Choć zakończyłem zbiór na 2008 to nadal interesuję się bioniclami i śledzę historie i nowe zdarzenia. Od kiedy odkryłem EB codziennie staram się coś zredagować choć nie zawsze mam czas. Mój zbiór 2001 brak 2002 bohrok (lehvak) bohrok va (tahnok va)toa nuva (tahu nuva) 2003 rahkshi ( lerahk vorahk kurahk )matoranie (hewkii)(ale przerobiłem go na epene) 2004 Vahki ( nurakh vorzakh rorzakh )tytani (nivawkh & turaga dume) 2005 toa hordika (matau vakama whenua) visorak( roporak)toa hagh (iruini)rahaga (pouks) 2006 piraka ( zaktan) toa inika (kongu jaller nuparu matoro) 2007 barraki ( ehlek) toa mahri (kongu) 2008 brak 2009 brak Razem: 25 ( właściwie 24, ale set nivawkh & turaga dume liczę jako 2 ) Chciałbym mieć 2001- lewa mata turaga matau 2002- lewa nuva 2003- takanuva lahvak-kal 2004-matau metru 2005- visorak keelerak 2006-brutaka toa hewkii inika 2007- toa mahri hewkii, nuparu, jaller, hydraxon 2008/1- lewa phantoka i axalara T9 tanma mutran & vican 2008/2-tahu mistika 2009/1-gresh, tarix, tarduk 2009/2-vastus ackar kiina gelu mata nui thornatus v9 kaxium v3 cendox v1 2010- gresh i tahu ( jako małe sety) Sety promocyjne fikou (tylko niektóre części) Inne Filmy "Bionicle Maska światła", Bionicle Legendy Metru Nui", "Bionicle W sieci mroku", "Bionicle: Narodziny legendy" Książki Książka o Toa Inika Gry Bionicle Heroes Ciekawostki Wśród swojej kolekcji nie mam żadnego niebieskiego bionicla. Nie wiem czemu. Na początku myślałem, że wszystkie bionicle są dobre . Dopiero gdy zobaczyłem film " Maska światła" zrozumiałem, które są dobre, a które złe. Do dwupaku rahkshi (lerahk i vorahk ) dostałem set matoranina hewkii ze sprzętem do gry w kohli. Po kilku miesiącach zgubiłem jego kakame. Na początku założyłem mu żółtą krane od tahnoka va. Kiedy przeczytałem artykuł o po-matoraninie epenie kolega dał mi pomarańczową pakari i od tego momentu hewkii stał się epeną. Dostałem od cioci drugiego matau hordika, ale przerobiłem go na części zamienne. Zgubiłem dwa dyski rothuka od iruiniego (złoty i zielony) więc "dałem" mu dwa zwykłe (srebrne) Na wigilię w 2005 dostałem trójpak toa hordika z gumowym mieczem vakamy hordika i film Bionicle 3 " W sieci mroku". Do dwupaku rahkshi i hewkiiegio (teraz epeny) dostałem pudełko z trzema kratta. Moim ulubionymi żywiołami są powietrze i roślinność. Postaci, których najbardziej nie lubię to sidorak, nuju hordika i carapar Kanohi, których bardzo nie lubię to elda, tryna i matatu hordika Moja ulubiona kanohi to miru nuva Prawdziwa nazwa 4 filmu to "Bionicle: Narodziny Legendy" , a w filmie na rozpoczęciu narrator mówi: " Bionicle: Odrodzenie Legendy" Błędy '''(jeśli jakieś zauważycie to proszę je podać tu na mojej stronie a natychmiast je poprawię ) '''Przyjaciele (kto chce może się wpisać) --Warox 14:41, paź 25, 2009 (UTC) --Vezok999 19:27, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) --DARNOK 2 14:35, paź 25, 2009 (UTC) --Gormifan Akuumo Ąmet * D.O.M.I. nick 14:54, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Wrogowie (kto ma jakieś wonty do mnie niech poda powód i się wpisze) Saga Legendy Bara Magna Rozdział 1 Jedność. Kiedy Wielki Duch Mata Nui trafił na Bara Magna, a Glatorianie pomogli mu ucząc go walki i przetrwania, Mata Nui odwdzięczył się im dając im moce elementarne , wioski Bara Magna zjednoczyły się. Tuma zaś po przegranej walce chcąc się zemścić na Mata Nuim jeszcz raz zebrał armię Skralli i Łowców kości i zesków, glatorianie mężniej przeciwstawiali się armii zła. Mata Nui zebrał armię złożoną z glatorian, agori i voroxów (które dzięki Mata Nuiemu stały się bardziej glatorianami niż bestiami,bo potrafiły mówić, straciły ogon i otrzymały moc piasku i kamienia, tak jak Gresh i Vastus moc powietrza i roślin ) pod przywództwem Maluma, który przyłączył się do Mata nuiego i otrzymał moc ognia(oraz dłonie z możliwością zdjęcia swoich płomiennych pazurów), zaś Strakk, Gelu i Surel (który bardzo uradował Gelu swoim odnalezieniem i został uzdrowiony przez Mata Nuiego) (którzy również przyłączyli się do armii) otrzymali moc lodu. Działając razem zbudowali wielką fortecę w miejscu wioski Tesara, którą nazwali " Magna Nui " ( Magna- na cześć Bara Magna i Nui- na cześć Mata Nuiego.) Od wielu dni planowali szturm na fortecę Skralli. Jednak Mata Nui wiedział,że młody glatorianin Gresh jest wybrańcem ( czyli tym, który wyprowadzi lud Bara Magna do Wszechświata Matoran)i bał się o niego. Jeszcze większe zdziwienie ogarnęło wszystkich (czyli podzczas rozszyfrowywania tekstów przez Mata Nuiego w Tajnym Laboratorium Kiiny) gdy dowiedzieli się, że Gresh jest bratem Vastusa. Wtedy to też, wszyscy dowiedzieli się o przeznaczeniu Gresha...( oprócz niego samego ) Mata Nui przeczuwał,że mogą przegrać "bitwę o wolność" więc dał swoim "podopiecznym" możliwość zmiany w swój żywioł, czyli wielkich glatorian(np Ackar zmieni się w wielkiego siebie tylko płonącego żywym ogniem) z możliwością zmiany wielkości od normalnych rozmiarów do rozmiarów 500 metrów. Rozdział 2 Szturm. Forteca "Bractwa Skały"(bo tak nazwał ją Tuma) była położona w miejscu najbardziej wysuniętym na północ od dawnego Roxtus. Tuma nie wziął pod uwagę możliwości, że Mata Nui może zaatakować go pierwszy. Przygotował armię, ale nawet nie zdążył wydać rozkazu szturmu na fortecę Mata Nuiego, bo już atakowana była jego forteca. Zobaczył całą armię Mata Nuiego, która po kolei niszczy kolejne części fortecy. - Atakować!!!!!- krzyknął Tuma. I cała armia przystąpiła do ataku. Ale to nic nie dało, bo Mata Nui wydał rozkaz zmiany w żywioł.Wszyscy galtorianie powiększyli się do rozmiarów 500 metrów. Po kolei niszczyli armię Tumy. Gresh użył pnączy ze swoich palców i wyrzucił około 20 Skralli w stronę swego brata Vastusa krzycząc: -Ej, braciszku łap!!! Vastus widząc kilkudziesięciu Skralli lecących w jego stronę użył kosy jadu i jednym ciosem "zrzucił" ich na ziemię.Odpowiedział Greshowi: - Dzięki bracie !!! Kiina wraz z Tarixem zalewali wodą kolejne oddziały Łowców kości, a Ackar i Malum zastąpili drogę im "ścianą" ognia. Łowcy kości nie mieli żadnych szans na ucieczkę. Kiedy Gresh i Vastus "bawili" się Skrallami, Gelu i Strakk zamrażali Zeski i jednostki Łowców kości. Vorox zaś zasypywał piaskiem i kamieniami uciekające Skrale.Razem z Malumem Vorox zrzucił płonący głaz, który zamienił się w magmę wprost na uciekającego Branara, który jeszcze próbował ocalić fortecę. Niestety zgiął stopiony magmą. Tuma widząc nieodwołalną klęskę swojej armii postanowił działać: - " Sam to zakończę"-pomyślał Tuma. I jak pomyślał tak zamierzał zrobić, ale Malum zastąpił mu swoją płonącą nogą drogę i krzyknął : - Gdzie! Padlino!!! Tuma bał się śmierci, ale nie próbował się poddać. Malum krzyknął do Mata Nuiego : - Mam go! Mata Nui słysząc to wydał rozkaz zmiany w normalnych glatorian. Z całej bitwy ocalał tylko jeden Skrall i Stronius. Wszyscy glatorianie zebrali się w środku miejsca bitwy i otoczyli Mata Nuiego stojącego nad Tumą. - To już koniec Tuma. Przegrałeś. Tuma słysząc to wstał i krzyknął: -Aaaaaaaa! My Skralle zawsze wygrywamy rozumiesz zawsze! I zaczął biec w stronę Mata Nuiego, ale Strakk i Malum przytrzymali go, a Mata Nui podszedł do szarpiącego się Tumy i powiedział: - Za wszystkie krzywdy, które wyrządziłeś poniesiesz karę. Mata Nui przybliżył się do jego twarzy i mocą Igniki zniszczył jego ciało i ducha tak, że została tylko zbroja Tumy. -Czy to już koniec ?- zapytał Tarix. -Z nim tak,- odpowiedział Mata Nui pokazując dłonią w stronę Tumy- ale zostają oni- powiedział pokazując na Skralla i Stroniusa. - Zabijmy ich- powiedział Strakk trzymając już topór w ręku. - Nie, mogą się nam przydać- powiedział Mata Nui. -Co ty mówisz.-powiedział ze zdziwieniem Ackar- Przecież oni są źli. -Może nie- powiedziała Kiina. - Zgadzam się z Kiiną- powiedział Gelu - Dobrze więc, niech przyłączą się w nasze szeregi- powiedział Mata Nui. I Mata Nui używając mocy Igniki i miecza życia ( miecz Mata Nuiego) i zmienił i ze złych w dobrych wojowników skały i ziemi. Wyglądali teraz jak przedtem, tylko z jedną różnicą. Ich oczy, dawne czerwone części pancerza i znak na tarczy zmienił kolor z czerwonego na zielony.(wygląd skralla 2010) Po bitwie i przyłączeniu dwóch Skralli w szeregi armii, Mata Nui rozkazał Perditusowi(który razem ze Scondoniusem, Kirbrazem, Crotesiusem oraz kilkunastoma Agori bronił fortecy Magna Nui przed ewentualnym atakiem), aby ten pojechał powiadomić wszystkich Agori o wygranej armii glatorian. Rozdział 3 Pokój i ostateczna bitwa. 3.1. Gdy glatorianie sprawdzali zgliszcza fortecy i miejsce bitwy nadjechał Perditus swoim Thornatusem razem z Kirboldem z wiadomością do Mata Nuiego. - Hej Mata Nui powiadomiłem Agori o waszej wygranej. Właśnie jadą tu Kirbraz, Scondonius,Berix i Crotesius.- powiedział Perditus. - Dobrze więc.- odpowiedział Mata Nui. - Niedługo powinni przyjechać przyjechać inni Agori.- powiadomił go Perditus. Ackar i Tarix słysząc ich rozmowę podeszli do nich i Tarix zapytał Mata Nuiego : - A co z Tellurisem i Sahmadem? - Oni tu zostaną, chyba że przyłączą się do nas. - Pojadę i sprawdzę co z nimi. Może się zgodzą - powiedział Perditus. - Jedź. Tymczasem Gresh, który miał 4 roślinne sztylety ( takie same jak jego miecze tylko trochę mniejsze) wziął jedną z tarcz Skralla. - Myślę, że można z nich zrobić nową broń. Berix! Mógłbyś tu przyjść - Już idę -krzyknął Berix i podbiegł do Gresha- O co chodzi? -Czy mógłbyś połączyć tarczę Skralla i moje sztylety tylko odłączając piłę. -Jasne. Kiedy Berix łączył obie bronie Mata Nui wezwał Gresha na rozmowę w cztery oczy. - Posłuchaj, kiedy rozszyfrowywałem teksty w Tajnym Laboratorium wyczytałem, że to właśnie ty jesteś wybrańcem. - Czyli, że kim jestem??!! -Jesteś wybrańcem, czyli tym który wyprowadzi lud Bara Magna do Wszechświata Matoran. - Do twojego wszechświata ?- zapytał Gresh. - Tak.- odpowiedział Mata Nui. Tymczasem nadjechał Perditus ze złą wiadomością. - Mata Nui ! Sahmad i Telluris nie zgodzili się, ale w walce z nimi zdobyłem 2 bicze Sahmada. - Niech tu zostaną.Niech przeżyją mój ból. Ale dobrze, że zdobyłeś te bicze. - Czemu- zapytał Perditus. - Dzięki nim wydostaniemy się stąd. -Ale...-Perditus nie zdążył dokończyć bo Kiina mu przerwała: - TTTaaakkk!!!! Nareszczie wydostaniemy się stad! Berix, który właśnie skończył budowę nowej broni Gresha ( roślinną sztyleto-tarczę z nowym symbolem, wioski Tesara i Trzech praw w środku ) " styrał " Kiinę słowami: - Ej nie podniecaj się tak. Wciąż tu jesteśmy. Kiina nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Wszyscy śmiali się z tego jak Berix zgasił Kiinę, nawet Mata Nui. Kiedy wszyscy Agori z całej Bara Magna byli już na miejscu bitwy Mata Nui przyłożył bicze do Igniki i napełnił je swoją mocą. - To są bicze między wymiarowe. Wtedy też Berix podał Greshowi tarczę i powiedział : -To jest roślinna sztyleto-tarcza. Twoja nowa broń. - Dzięki Berixie- powiedział Gresh - przyda się w walce. Mata Nui w tym samym momencie podał bicze Greshowi,który ciągle myślał nad swoim przeznaczeniem, jednak wziął je. Kiedy je wziął zmienił się w nową formę ( forma z 2010). Wszystkich zadziwił. Gresh był w szoku, jednak rzekł: - Skoro moim przeznaczeniem jest was stąd wyprowadzić to zrobię to. Wszyscy dumnie patrzyli na Gresha, szczególnie Ackar, Mata Nui, Tarix i Vastus. Gresh połączył bicze, które zaczęły wirować i wyrzucił je przed siebie. Dzięki temu otworzył przejście do Wszechświata Matoran. Bicze wróciły do Gresha, który rzekł: - Musimy je zniszczyć, aby nie dostały się w niepowołane ręce. Przecież wciąż są tu Sahmad, Telluris, a co gorsza Metus. - Ma rację- powiedział Ackar - Krok w tył. Wtedy Ackar użył swojej mocy ognia i spalił bicze. W każdym razie on i wszyscy zgromadzeni tak myśleli. Cały lud Bara Magna wraz z pojazdami, projektami wiosek, Areny Magna i fortecy " Magna Nui " przeszedł do Wszechświata Matoran. Zanim Mata Nui i Ackar przeszli przez portal Mata Nui westchnął, ale wiedział, że czeka ich ostateczne starcie z Teridaxem. Wtedy Ackar rzekł do Mata Nuiego: -Wreszcie wrócisz do domu. -Tak- odpwiedział Mata Nui z Clickiem na ramieniu. -Wy także będziecie mieć nowy dom. Dziękuje wam za wasz trud i pomoc dla mnie. Jednak wiecie, że czeka nas ostateczne starcie? -Tak. A co do naszej pomocy dla ciebie to drobiazg. Właściwie odrodziłeś się tu po to by zjednoczyć nadejście Legend Bara Magna, a my zawsze ci pomożemy. I weszli, a portal się zamknął.To był nowy początek...(?) Jednak nikt nie wiedział, że ktoś ich śledził. Tym kimś był właśnie Metus. Moc ognia Ackara wcale nie zniszczyła biczy. Moc Igniki dała im niezniszczalność, a Gresh nie był jedynym, który mógł się nimi posługiwać. Metus w postaci węża wziął bicze i ze śmiechem powiedział: - Ssss.... Teraz nareszcie będe mógł się na tobie zemścić Mata Nui!!! Zemścić!!! I kiedy pełzł przez miejsce bitwy chciał sprawdzić czy Tuma żyje zobaczył pustą zbroję Tumy i wpełzł pod nią z biczami. Ich moc zmieniła Metusa z węża w pół Metusa pół Tumę( tj wyglądał jak Tuma tylko z tą różnicą, że dłonie miał białe, tors pół Tumy pół swój tj pół czarny pół błękitny. Górna część hełmu była Metusa, dolna Tumy, usta zakryte, a oczy czerwone). Kiedy Metus zobaczył swoje nowe ciało, wstał, wziął miecz Tumy oraz bicze i rzekł: -Jestem panem trzech żywiołów. Lodu, skały i cienia. Teraz Mata Nui spodziewaj się mojej zemsty i mojej armii cienia. Zanim użył biczy postanowił zwerbować Sahmada, Tellurisa i Atakusa (który jakimś cudem przeżył bitwę). Gdy wrócił do Roxtus użył biczy i przeszedł przez portal razem z trzema złymi agori mówiąc: - Powstałem po to by zatryumfować. Przeszedł z nimi przez portal, i zebrał armię z alternatywnych Matoran cienia, Skralli, Łowców kości i kilkunastu alternatywnych złych agori skały(ale znalazł krótszą drogę i dotarł do Wszechświata Matoran przed Mata Nuim). Wtedy Metus przeszedł do oryginalnego Wszechświata Matoran i osiedlił się na południowym krańcu Wszechświata wraz ze swoją armią budując swoją fortecę. Metus czekał tylko na moment kiedy Mata Nui pokona Teridaxa, dopiero wtedy będzie mógł zaatakować. C.D.N Saga Legendy Wszechświata Matoran ' Rozdział 1 Pokój i' ostateczna bitwa 3.2. Podczas podróży przez portal, Mata Nui opowiadał ludowi Bara Magna swoją historię i zwyczaje panujące we Wszechświecie Matoran. Gdy trafili już na miejsce Mata Nui był w szoku.We wszechświecie panował chaos. Trafili bowiem w sam środek bitwy pomiędzy wszystkimi Toa, Zakonem Mata Nui i Mrocznymi łowcami, a Rahkshi. Sami Toa również byli w szoku gdy zobaczyli nowych "Toa" i "Matoran" wychodzących z portalu (Sami glatorianie niewiele zmienili swój wygląd. Ich "proporcje" uległy zmianie. Organiczni- 15%, mechaniczni 85%). Glatorianie otrzymali również kanohi zamiast hełmów. Mata Nui w geście pomocy użył Igniki i zniszczył całą armię Rahkshi. Mata Nui krzyknął do swojej armii : - Pomóżcie im ! Po tych słowach wszyscy Glatorianie i Agori zaczęli "naprawiać" rannych Toa. Gdy już wszyscy Toa zostali naprawieni Mata Nui rzekł do wszystkich Toa: - To ja, Mata Nui, wielki duch. Prawdziwy pan i władca tego wszechświata - Udało mu się powrócić! - krzyknęli wszyscy Toa. - Przyprowadziłeś nowych Toa ?- zapytał Tahu. - Nie to Glatorianie i Agori. Wasi odpowiednicy z innego świata.- odpowiedział Mata Nui. - Jak chcesz pokonać Teridaxa? - zapytał Tahu .Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego i to nic nie dało. - Połączmy nasze moce i stwórzmy nowego wojownika, który pokona Teridaxa. - zaproponował Ackar. - Tak. Za jedność i pokój- krzyknął Mata Nui. - Za jedność i pokój- odkrzyknęli wszyscy. I jak powiedzieli tak zrobili. Połączyli moce żywiołów: ognia,powietrza, wody, lodu, kamienia, ziemi, grawitacji, magnetyzmu, dźwięku, roślin,światła,żelaza,plazmy i elektryczności oraz moce próżni i kwasu. W ten sposób powstał Toa Sekenuva. Toa żywiołów ( nosił kanohi Evokhii. Kanohi żywiołów w kształcie złotej Kualsi). Sekenuva rzekł do wszystkich : - Jestem tym, który pokona Teridaxa i zaprowadzi pokój we Wszechświecie. Mata Nui rzekł do Sekenuvy : - Możesz kontrolować wszystkie żywioły oprócz cienia, życia i czasu. Dwa ostatnie z czasem się uaktywnią. Posiadasz w użyciu wszystkie znane Kanohi żywiołów i możesz je łączyć z różnymi mocami żywiołów. Mocy cienia nigdy nie otrzymasz. Twoja broń to sztylety żywiołów. - Rozumiem.- powiedział Sekenuva do Mata Nuiego. W tym czasie jednak zjawił się Teridax, który opuścił ciało Mata Nuiego (to był taktyczny błąd ponieważ w ciele Mata Nuiego nie było już ducha) i przybrał formę ulepszonego Makuty Metru ( wygląd pół Zaktan, a pół Niwavkh). Gdy zobaczył Mata Nuiego rzekł ze śmiechem : - Witaj. Bracie... Rozdział 2 Pokój i ostateczna bitwa 3.3. - Teridax ! - krzyknął Mata Nui - Ufałem Ci, a ty nie dość, że mnie zdradziłeś to jeszcze przejąłeś moje ciało i wygnałeś! - Tak, zrobiłem to, ale teraz nawet Ignika Ci nie pomoże!!! Nie pokonasz mnie ! I zaatakował Mata Nuiego dłonią cienia, ale nie zauważył Sekenuvy, który użył wielkiej Huny( przez co stał się niewidzialny) i mocy kwasu i uciął skrzydła Teridaxowi. - Aaaaa! Co to było?! Wtedy Sekenuva przybrał normalną postać i rzekł : - Może Mata Nui Cię nie pokona, ale ja tak. -Oooo !!! Nie bądź taki pewien!!!! I zaatakowł Sekenuve,jednak jednak Sekenuva wiedział, że Teridax jest "zasilany" jednym z kratta. Gdy Teridax był już wystarczająco blisko Sekenuvy, Sekenuva użył mocy plazmy, wbił sztylety w pancerz Teridaxa roztapiając go i używając mocy światła zabił krattę. Teridax mocno osłabiony krzyknął jeszcze ostatkiem sił : - Ale ... jak ty to... Nie dokończył bo Sekenuva używając mocy grawitacji sprawił, że Teridax stał się lżejszy i uniósł się w powietrze. Wtedy użył mocy dźwięku i zniszczył ciało Teridaxa. Wtedy zobaczył ducha Teridaxa i krzyknął : - Lewa ! Wystrzel Zamora z energetycznym protodermis ! Lewa wystrzelił zamora, którego złapał Sekenuva " odkręcił " go i zamknął ducha Teridaxa w zamorze. Po bitwie wszyscy zgromadzeni byli w szoku, ale Turaga podeszli do Sekenuvy, który podał swoją Maskę i sztylety napełnione całą swą mocą Turadze Vakamie mówiąc: - Wszechświat nie będzie bezpieczny póki nie zniszczę go na zawsze. - Ale czemu oddajesz mi swoją maskę i broń?- zapytał Turaga Vakama. - Zamknijcie je w totemie i ukryjcie głęboko w Archiwach Onu- Metru. Jest tylko jeden matoranin, któremu są one przeznaczone.To bedzie nowy Toa Sekenuva.- Na te słowa Turaga Vakama skinął głową na "tak". - Zbudujcie mi nowy pojazd, którym polecę w kosmos i zniszczę go na zawsze. Jak powiedział tak zrobili. Zbudowali pojazd ze szczątek Rahkshi, a Sekenuva rzekł do wszystkich: - Żegnajcie przyjaciele. I odleciał. Poleciał na Bara Magna, wykopał głęboki dół aż do rdzenia planety, umieścił tam zamora, a sam użył mocy połączonych mocy protodermis i protodermis energetycznego niszcząc tym samym siebie, Teridaxa i Bara Magnę. Mieszkańcy Wszechświata Matoran widzieli tylko wielki wybuch. Mata Nui widząc to rzekł: - To był wielki wojownik... Zginął za Wszechświat i... za nas. Wielkie Istoty słysząc to zstąpiły do Metru Nui, a ich przywódca Artakha rzekł do Mata Nuiego: -Słysząc twą troskę o lud widzimy, że możesz władać tym wszechświatem jako Toa. W związku z tym usuwamy z tego wszechświata twoje prawdziwe ciało. Brat Artakhi, Karzani rzekł jeszcze: - Od dziś jesteś Toa Mata Nui. Toa życia. - Dziękuje wam- powiedział Mata Nui. Artakha powiedział do Glatorian i Agori : - A wy od dziś jesteście prawowitymi Toa i Matoranami. Po tych słowach Wielkie Istoty opuściły Wszechświat Matoran. Rozdział 3 Odrodzenie Legendy. Mata Nui wraz z innymi Toa, Turaga i Martoranami przebudował górną część koloseum i zbudował tam fortecę Magna Nui. Na placu koloseum zbudowali Arenę Magna Nui. Na Arenie zbudowano 5 pomników. Od północy pomnik Toa Likhana, od południa pomnik Toa Mahri Matoro, od wschodu pomnik Toa ( glatorianina) Certavusa, a od zachodu pomnik Toa Igniki. Od strony koloseum pomnik Toa Sekenuvy. Nowi Toa(Glatorianie) i Matoranie (Agori) szybko zaprzyjaźnili się z innymi Matoranami i Toa. Mata Nui stworzył 6 nowych wiosek w każdym metru. Lesarę(w le-metru), Gajun(w ga-metru), Koconox(w ko-metru), Talcanus(w ta-metru), Onuxstus(w onu-metru) i Porox( w po-metru). Mata Nui stworzył również Wielką Radę, w której zasiadali: on sam, 7 turaga, Tarix, Vastus, Ackar , Rannu, Helryx, Krakua, Tahu,Takanuva, Hydraxon, Ehlek (który zaoferował swoją pomoc dla Mata Nuiego poprzez strzerzenie Metru-Nui od strony morza i stał się w pewnym sensie Toa.), Nektann ( który zaoferował swoją pomoc dla Mata Nuiego poprzez strzerzenie Metru Nui od lądu) i TSO ( który przyłączył się do Mata Nuiego i razem z mrocznymi łowcami stali się Toa). Nuparu stworzył nowe Vakhi o wyglądzie tych starych i elitarne o wyglądzie Toa Hordika, którymi dowodził Nektann. W fortecy były zbudowane działa obronne w razie ataku z powietrza. Sam Mata Nui dowodził armią powietrzną podzieloną na 6 szwadronów: powietrza ( szpiedzy,strzelcy i główni atakujący) , ognia ( prawi skrzydłowi i strzelcy) , wody ( taktycy i strzelcy), ziemi (drudzy atakujący i strzelcy), lodu( nawigatorzy i strzelcy)i kamienia (lewi skrzydłowi i strzelcy). Dowódcami poszczególnych szwadronów byli: Lewa ( powietrze), Tahu ( ogień), Gali ( woda), Onua ( ziemia), Kopaka ( lód) i Pohatu(kamień). Mata Nui skopiował Axalarę T9, Rockoha T3 i Jetraxa T6 dla swojej armii. Szwadrony posiadały: powietrze ( axalary T9), ogień ( axalary T9, jedynie Perditusowi przebudowano jego Thornatusa tak, aby latał, bo nie chciał Axalary), woda ( jetraxy T6), ziemia( rockohy T3), lód ( jetraxy T6), kamień( rockohy T3). Mata Nui stworzył nowych Toa: Tamaru, Onepu, Taipu, Macku, Hafu, Kapura, Nuhrii, Thetui, Piruk, Defilak, Defilak, Dalu, Kopeke, Kazi, Garan, Balta, Velika, Orkham, Vhisola i Ehrye ( oprócz Ahkomu. Został wtrącony do Dołu) oraz nowych Toa światła: Radiak, Gavla, Tanma, Kirop, Photok i Solek (Toa Vican był strzelcem działowym i lekarzem) oraz 3 szwadrony elitarne: światła( posiadali skopiowane i ulepszone ussani), Świetlnych łowców(od kiedy DH przyłączyli się do Mata Nuiego stali się Toa, a ich pojazdami były jetraxy T6) i Zakonu Mata Nui ( do nich należały axalary T9, rockochy T3 i jetraxy T6). Na działach obronnych siedzieli Toa z innych wysp, ( ale mogli również używać ich inni Toa jak np. Lewa za pośrednictwem specjalnych "rękawic" od Mata Nuiego uaktywni działo, a gdy ich nie używa " zlewają" się z pancerzem. Wyglądają jak "dłonie" Pohatu Mata. Nie można ich zdjąć.) dzielnie broniąc Metru Nui. Pojazdy Agori ( przrobione tak by mogły latać) stały w hangarach. W fortecy od strony północnej było lądowisko dla armii Mata Nuiego. Rozdział 4 Nowy Sekenuva. Mata Nui wraz z radą postanowił, aby po fortecą zbudować specjalną komnatę i umieścić tam Księgę Certavusa, którą zabrał Tarduk. Mata Nui nie chcąc narażać zbyt wielu Matoran ( chodzi o Agori) na wojnę, większości z nich dał różne funkcje. Berix i Tarduk byli lekarzami, Crotesius i Kirbold mechanikami,a Kirbraz i Scondonius nawigatorami i "radarowymi" w fortecy w komnacie głównej. To właśnie dzięki nim ( Agori) Metru Nui stało się bardziej "zmechanizowane". Agori z Tesary ( Matoranie) nauczyli Le- matoran jak chodować Thornaxy, a matoran z Ga-metru jak leczyć rannych. Życie stało się lepsze. Na wyspie Mata Nui ( a raczej to co z niej zostało) Matoranie znaleźli bohroki-va, przeprogramowali je i bohroki-va stały się posłańcami, które pomagały Matoranom. Mata Nui dumnie patrzył jak jego imperium się rozwija. Wiedział, który matoranin to nowy Sekenuva i z tego powodu był zmartwiony. Ackar, przyjaciel Mata Nuiego zauważył jego przygnębienie i zapytał wchodzac do jego komnaty: - Mata Nui, co się stało? Mata Nui nie zauważył jak Ackar wchodzi i lekko przestraszony odpowiedział: - Ehhhh... Gnębi mnie to, bo wiem kto będzie nowym Sekenuvą. - Jak to? Przecież Sekenuva powiedział...- zapytał Ackar, ale nie dokończył bo Mata Nui mu przerwał. - Tak, doskonale wiem co powiedział.- odpowiedział Mata Nui. - No dobra, ale czy w końcu dowiem się kto nim jest?- zapytał Ackar. -Zwołaj radę i dowiecie się wszyscy.-odpowiedział Mata Nui. - Czy Toa i Matoranie też mają być obecni ?- zapytał Ackar. - Hmmm... ich także zwołaj-odpowiedział Mata Nui. Ackar wyszedł, a Mata Nui martwił się o Matoranina imieniem Epena. Mata Nui wiedział, że Epena to tak naprawdę Av-matoranin (w kolorze czarnym), czyli Matoranin światła imieniem Darnok, który po Wielkim Kataklizmie przybył na Mata Nui i przybrał formę po-matoranina i nazwał siebie Epena. Podczas posiedzenia rady, Mata Nui przedstawił zgromadzonym swe obawy i przeczucia. Turaga Onewa nie wierzył w to co mówi Mata Nui. Wokół wszystkich zapanował szmer. Wówczas Turaga Onewa wstał i zapytał Mata Nuiego: - Skąd ty to wiesz ? - Wielkie Istoty nawiedziły me we śnie. Wtedy wstał Takanuva i zapytał: - Ale dlaczego Matoranin światła? Mata Nui odpowiedział mu : - Nie wiem. Ale powiedziały jeszcze, że jego przeznaczenie spełni się własnie dziś. Wokół wszystkich zapanował jeszcze większy szmer. Wtedy wstał Turaga Matau i rzekł: - Toa Iruini, Ty sprawowałeś pieczę nad jego Kanohi i sztyletami. Tak? - Nie mylisz się Turago- odpowiedział Iruini. Wtedy wstał Turaga Vakama i rzekł: - Berixie, idź i przyprowadź Epenę, a ty Iruini przynieś jego Kanohi i broń. Wtedy wstali i jednocześnie odpowiedzieli: - Dobrze Turago. Wyszli. Po jakimś czasie wrócili z Epeną( Darnokiem), bronią i kanohi Toa Sekenuvy, a Mata Nui powiedział do Epeny (Darnoka): - Wielkie Istoty wybrały właśnie ciebie na nowego Toa Sekenuvę. Czy się zgadzasz? Epena(Darnok) był mocno zaskoczony, jednak odpowiedział: - Jeśli taka jest ich wola i moje przeznaczenie, to się zgadzam... Wtedy wziął maskę Evokhii, założył ją i przemienił się w nowego Sekenuvę. Po przemianie rzekł: - Jestem Toa Sekenuva. Toa żywiołów. Rozdział 5 Atak z nikąd. Mata Nui postanowił "włączyć" Sekenuvę do Wielkiej Rady Metru-Nui. Po zakończeniu kolejnego posiedzenia Mata Nui urządził ceremonię dla Toa Sekenuvy. Wszyscy świętowali. Gresh i Vastus rozmawiali z pozostałymi Toa powietrza, Mata Nui rozmawiał z Ackarem, Gelu, Malumem i pozostałymi Toa ognia, Kiina i Tarix rozmawiali z pozostałymi Toa wody, Strakk i Stronius siłowali się na rękę i większość Toa im dopingowała. Skrall siedział z pozostałymi Toa Ziemi, a Sekenuva rozmawiał z Takanuvą. Jedynie Scondonius i Kirbraz siedzieli na radarach. Nagle z nikąd ktoś zaatakował fortecę.Reakcja "działowych" była błyskawiczna. Mata Nui nie wiedział co robić, atak został przerwany. Vastus zapytał: - Mata Nui co to było, sabotarz ? - Myślę, że nie.-odpowiedział Mata Nui- Nektannie raportuj. - Cały czas patrolowaliśmy całe Metru Nui i nic nie znaleźliśmy.- odpowiedział Nektann. -Hmmm... Ehleku, raportuj. - Wraz z armią moich węgorzy patrolowaliśmy całe morze wokół Metru Nui i niestety nic. Ackar zapytał: - Więc co ? Mata Nui nie zdążył poprosić o ostatni raport od Kirbraza i Scondoniusa gdy nadbiegli obaj krzycząc: - Mata Nui! Ktoś zaatakował nas z powietrza, dwa szwadrony. Byli to Matoranie cienia i Łowcy kości. Dowodził nimi Vultraz. - Co!!! Jakim cudem w moim wszechświecie znaleźli się matoranie cienia i Łowcy kości?!- krzyknął z niedowierzaniem Mata Nui. - Radary zarejestrowały ich dopiero przy fortecy. Musieli mieć funkcje niewidziałności- powiedział Kirbraz. Następnego dnia nastąpił kolejny atak i tym razem przeciwnik poniósł straty. Gdy Mata Nui usłyszał jeszcze o Skrallach zwołał radę nadzwyczajną. Mata Nui zaczął mówić: -Zaatakował nas ktoś kogo nie znamy, a w śród nich są Matoranie cienia, Łowcy kości i Skralle. Na te słowa wszyscy wstali poirytowani, a Stronius powiedział: - Jak to możliwe. Przecież ja i Skrall jesteśmy ostatnimi z gatunku. Wtedy wstał Tahu i zapytał: - Czy mamy zrobić odwet? Mata Nui myślał and słowami Toa Tahu. Wtedy wstał Ackar i rzekł: - Mata Nui... Mata nui jednak powiedział: - Niech szwadron powietrza pod dowódctwem Lewy poleci szukać siedziby lub fortecy nieprzyjaciela. Szwadron otrzyma funkcję niewidzialności. Gdy Lewa wróci i poda mi raport, dopiero wtedy zaatakujemy. Na te słowa Lewa i jego szwadron w mgnieniu oka wyszli z sali w stronę hangarów. Razem z nimi pobiegli Crotesius z Kirboldem, aby zmodyfikować i przygotować ich axalary T9 do lotu. Rozdział 6 Raport z przeszpiegów i odwet.